One girl, One guy, One room, One bed
by Writing Is A Poison
Summary: Courtney and Duncan are complete strangers to each other before they find out they must share a room and a bed together during their personal vacation time in the Bahamas. Things take a turn for the worst when...read and find out! Lemons will be in here
1. Chapter 1

**DW: OMG!**

**SHE"S ALIVE!**

**yes i am alive and kicking!**

**Let me give you a quickie as to why the final chapter of Death Note has not been written.**

**Fanfiction i hate the new setup! I am so confused about how to find things ugh! and they deleted the almost completed chapter because I haven't been here in over 60 days so yeah, I'm jsut oing to have to write it all over again!**

**But, please thank my english teacher because she is the one who made me think about writing again! We had to do an essay on a time when we felt like we were a good writer and I wrote about my secret fanfiction life.**

**But, on the bus back from a recent tennis tournament I was in, I got the most brillant idea for another story! Duncan and Courtney ofcourse! TDI must live on!**

**So, without further interruptions, here is One girl, One boy, One bed, One room.**

**(please forgive any of my spelling errors, I'm trying to get back in the habit of writing without using short hand)**

* * *

><p>A young vibrant woman, sat with her legs crossed in the very uncomfrontable airport chairs. The grossly decorated chair with squares and triangles, made Courtney Hartwell's bottom sore from sitting there for so long. She glanced down at her wrist to the check the time again. Two-thirty. Her flight from New York to the Carribean island of Prince Paul, was late by a half hour. Courtney was tired of sitting and waiting there in the loud airport.<p>

Children were crying, the too tall heels of women, clicked loudly on the floor, men in business suits spoke loudly on their iPhones. It all gave Courtney a massive headache. This was supposed to be her vacation time, ordered by her boss. Her father demanded that Courtney take a long vacation far away from the busy law office. Courtney had accumalated 365 days worth of vacation time and could really return whenever she wanted. Which would have been right then.

"Flight 56 is now arriving at gate 38."

"Finally!" Courtney huffed.

She picked up carry on bag and her purse, ready when the first class would be called.

"Couldn't get outta here fast enough, right sweetheart?" a voice floated over her shoulder said.

Courtney turned slightly to address the person who had spoken to her. "Excuse me?"

A young man, around her age, was peering down at her with a sickening smirk on his face. He had a striking green mohawk but his hair was black on the sides. Multiple peircings on his ears and one in his nose. This was the type of ignorant, juvenille people Courtney dealt with everyday.

"I said, you couldn't get outta here fast enough, huh sweetheart?" he asked again. His voice was smooth and velety.

"No, I couldn't," Courtney responded respectfully. "Those seats aren't very comfrontable to sit in for a long period of time".

"Aw. Did it make your ass hurt too?" the man exclaimed! "Yeah, those seats hurt like a bitch!"

Okay. This was time for Courtney to disown herself with this man. She turned around and faced towards the attendant, but she kept having this strange feeling like he was still watching her. She turned back around sharply, to catch him in the act of drooling over her butt.

"Would you kindly remove your eyes from by backside area?" she asked.

"My fault, sweetheart. I was just taking notice that you have a very nice "backside area", he laughed as he mocked her speech. "I can't see how an ass that fluffly looking, can get sore from sitting on those chairs".

"First class passengers may now board!"

Courtney couldn't get away from that guy fast enough. She boarded in a hurry and checked to make sure that guy didn't follow her. "What am I thinking?" Courtney questioned herself. "That guy doesnt look like he would have the money to be in the first class section. Nothing to worry about".

As she arrived in the luxurious first class section, Courtney found her row and seat and was happy she had the window seat to look out at the clouds once they lifted off. Courtney settled in as the pretty attendant came by with orders of champagne and other drinks. Courtney took a champagne and opened up her Kindle book. She began to resume her place in the book but was rudely interrupted as a fimilar voice rang in her ears.

"Aw. Look who I get to sit next too!"

Courtney silented cursed at her good luck and looked up reluctantly to see the same young man who had taken a liking to her butt. He put his bag uptop, in which he had to reach over Courtney to get to. Courtney couldn't help but notice that he smelled really good. She hadn't smelled a young man like that before in a while. Courtney had been so wrapped up in her work life that she abandoned her social life. She didn't date, didn't really have any friends (besides her old college mate Bridgette) and she hadn't been "satisfied" in years.

The young man took his seat , which happened to be right next to Courtney. The pretty attendant came about again and offered him something to drink and eat. "Just give me whatever she's having, honey" he said. The attendant poured him a small glass champagne and left to attend to the other passengers.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" she hissed at him.

The man seemed taken back, "I'm drinking champagne and waiting for this damn plane to take off. Same as you".

"But, this is first class!"

"And? Your point being?"

Courtney didn't want to be impolite and say that there was no way in hell that he could be in first class. I mean, just look at him!

The guy smirked and said, "Oh, you thought since I looked like a juvenile delinquent that I would board in coach. Right?"

Courtney nodded, ashamed. Never judge a book by it's cover.

"If you must know, Ms. Stuck-Up. I had orignally bought two ticket in first class. One for me and my new wife for out honeymoon. But, the blonde bitch left me standing at the alter. So, I thought hey, no use in letting the tickets go, right? I plan on hitting the Bahamas and maybe even find me a new wife."

Courtney's jaw dropped, poor man!

Here she thought he was just some sicko pervert, when actually he's just a man trying to get back on his own two feet again. She suddenly felt ashamed of her accussations about him.

"I'm sorry I assumed." she said, "I tell my clients all the time, never assume because you make an ASS out of U and ME".

Duncan took a sip of his champagne, "It's okay, darling. Happens all the time".

Courtney stuck out her right hand to him, hoping to make amends. "Let's start over. My name is Courtney. Courtney Hartwell".

Duncan shook her hand and said, "I'm Duncan. Duncan...er...Kingsley".

Courtney smiled and felt satisfied with her amend and went back to reading her Kindle.

Within seconds, the attendants from the front heard a loud cry of; "Get your hand out of my shirt! You pervert!"

* * *

><p><strong> DW: so that is all folks. Its just a shortie to see if you think you might like some more.<strong>

**So review and tell me what do you think. Should I continue?**

**Oh and feel free to ask me any questions in your reviews and I'll answer them next chapter. (inappropiate things will NOT get answered!"**

**I haven't done this in a while,...**

Peace and Love,!

**DW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! guess who's back! back again!**

**Ok its been over a year since I've updated any of my stories and best reasoning i have for that is life happens and I'm busy and forgettful.**

**So for many of you new authors to the site who is like who the heck is this author? Well if you want to get to know me then check out some of my older stories I'm pretty old fashion and all of them are like Duncan and Courtney.**

**So for my old of new readers why don't you reread the first chapter of this and see if its worth continuing.**

**Alright then!**

**over and out**

**DW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So I guess I'm back to the fanfiction world!**

I decided I really need to start back writing since that is what I want to do in life.

So I'm going to try (no promises) to update this on Tuesdays, unless I have to work in the morning or have something to do then it will get done at a later time.

Other: Um Death Note my best story needs one more chapter to be complete. I have started writing that chapter twice but never finished, so thats all I'm going to say about that.

Please excuse my minor spelling my keys on my laptop arent the best, they stick every now and then.

So here I go...

* * *

><p>The flight took forever, with two stopovers in DC and once more in Florida, Courtney was beyond jetlagged and exhausted. And the man sitting next to her was the main cause of most of her problems. They- or rather Duncan had been chatting her head off and occasionally Courtney would have to smack his hand down from her thigh or breast.<p>

So far, Courtney had learned that Duncan was twenty-six(one year older than her), had a bad juvenille record his teenage years. However, that all changed when he met who he thought would be the love of his life. Pamn. He had told her, that he and Pamn had met one day at the bank and her body immediately caught his attention but it was her personality that actually held him to her.

Pamn, from how Duncan explained, was a sweet caring blonde whose dream was to become a painter. Duncan had proposed to her in Central Park on Christmas Day of last year. They were set to be wed the second week in May. Unfortunately, the blushing bride never did show up. Later that day, Duncan found a letter from Pamn that explained that she recieved a once in a lifetime job to be a painter in Europe. She took the first flight out there and wrote to Duncan how very sorry she was to leave him at the alter but the best of luck in finding someone else.

Courtney had been pretending that she really didn't care but she actually was listening quite intensely. When Duncan didn't speak for a while, lost in his own thoughts, Courtney put her Kindle down and looked over in his direction.

"I'm sorry for the way things happened," she offered. "She seemed like a great girl."

Duncan scoffed, "She was a great girl. I'll probably never find one like her again..." his voice faded away and thoughts about his beloved Pamn clouded his mind. Duncan shook his head and put on a fake smile, "Enough about me, why are you taking this trip darling?"

Courtney's brow furrowed, "My best friend and the entire world seems to think I need a break from work. She paid for me to take a two week vaction in the Carribeans."

Duncan chuckled, "You don't sound too happy about that".

"I have a lot of work to do back at my office and it won't get done until two weeks from now. I'm losing money". Courtney then uncrossed her legs and took a little stretch. Duncan's blue eyes couldn't help but notice the black lacey bra peeking out from under her white blouse.

"So, what is it that you do?" Duncan asked, trying to keep his eyes on her face rather than her chest.

Courtney resumed reading, "I'm a lawyer at my father's firm in Washington." She eyed him then and asked, "May I inquire your line of work?"

Duncan shifted uncomfrontably in his seat, "I'm a mechanic. I own my own line of stores across Canada. It's not a lawyers pay but it gets me to wear I need to be".

Courtney nodded and went back to reading. She only got as far as the end of theh sentence when that feeling of someone watching you took over. Courtney sighed and glanced over at Duncan, her brown orbs connected with his blue ones. Courtney griped the side of her kindle as a surge of something went through her body.

As much as Courtney didn't like Duncan, she wasn't going to deny that he was very attractive. It had been over a year since Courtney had felt a man's power and touch on her body. She wringled in her seat, "Why are you staring at me?"

Duncan chuckled, "I can see why you need this vacation. You're so uptight!".

"I am not!" Courtney stuck her nose in the air.

Duncan slouched in his seat, "You are too, darling. Wanna know how I can tell?"

Courtney glanced at him out of the side of her eye. "Go ahead."

Duncan sat upright and ran one finger up her exposed leg up to her thigh. Courtney shivered at the touch and moved over in her seat a bit. Duncan smirked, satisfied that his theory was right. "When was the last time you've been fucked babe?"

Courtney's mouth dropped open in disbelief that this man would even have the audacity to ask her such a personal question.

Duncan laughed at her expression, "From the look on your face, I'd say it's been a while. Or the guy whose been giving it to you isn't very good. Which is it?"

Courtney growled and choked him up by his collar and slammed him agaisnt the seat as she leaned in close to his face. "I don't appreciate you discussing my personal bedroom affairs! Now, would you kindly shut up and just sit in your seat and enjoy the rest of this God forsaken flight!"

Courtney huffed and sat back in her seat. She pushed her bangs out of her face and returned to her kindle.

Duncan had to admit, he had never encountered a girl who could be that strong and forceful with him. He figured that he must have upset Courtney deeply, meaning he was right.

The same flight attendant walked by and Duncan tapped her on her butt. "Excuse me dear, do you have any head phones?" The woman nodded and returned promptly with a pair of white head phones. "Thank you dear," Duncan placed the head phones in his iPod and cranked up his rock music.

It was louder than what he would normally listen to but he did it to annoy Courtney. After several mintues of screaming and guitar playing banging in Courtney's ears, she calmly glanced over at Duncan. In return, hhe gave her one of those smirks and took one ear bud out. "Something wrong, Ms. Courtney?"

Courtney gave him a sweet smile and grabbed the ear phones out of Duncan's ear and iPod. She then preceded to break them in half and placed them in Duncan's hands. Courtney opened up her kindle again and said, "Not anymore".

Duncan looked at the broke wires and just shook his head. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat for a small nap. He thought the least he could do for the rest of the flight was leave Courtney alone in peace.

* * *

><p>Once the flight had touched down on the landing strip, Courtney was dying to get off that plane. She had finished reading her book and spent the last hour staring out the window. At least Duncan had fallen asleep and another plus was that he didn't snore.<p>

The plane finally came to a stop and the captain wished everyone a nice stay in the beautiful, warm, sunny Bahamas. People started to gather their luggage and other personal items. Courtney needed to get out to get her bags and get off this plane. There was one problem in her way though..

Duncan was still fast asleep in the chair.

Courtney rolled her eyes and poked the side of his arm. Nothing.

She smirked and pinched his nipple and gave it a little twist. Duncan yelped and jumped straight up. "What the hell?"

Courtney smiled, "You're in my way".

Duncan rubbed his chest, "You could have always said excuse me!" He got up and reached for his bags first and then as a kind gesture he grabbed Courtney's as well. Courtney smiled politely, "Why thank you. Didn't know you could be such a gentleman".

Duncan smirked and gripped Courtney's butt as she walked by. Courtney gasped and turned to glare at him, "Just returning the favor, sweetheart". Duncan rolled his luggage out behind Courtney and stepped out into the warm air.

After retrieving their other luggage, Courtney stood on the curb and hailed taxi. Duncan called out to her, "Well it was nice meeting you and chatting with you on the flight! Have yourself a good vacation, sweetheart and get laid!"

Courtney couldn't help but grin, "You do the same!"

Duncan chuckled, "I always do!"

And with that they took their separate ways.

Courtney took a small cat nap in the taxi but the jerking of the dirt road kept her from going completely to sleep. The driver stopped in front of the hotel Courtney would be staying at for her trip. She couldn't complain the hotel was placed on a beach front and it included; a day spa, a sauna, room service, dancing, and a resturant. Also it was located centrally to the closet city.

Courtney hauled her luggage out and tipped the drive before entering the hotel.

"Welcome miss," the doorman greeted her in his accent. He was an older man with a toothy grin and welcoming voice. He held the door open for her, "I'm Weldon. If you need to know where anything is, I'm the man to ask". Courtney grinned and held out some money to tip the man.

Weldon respectfully put his hand up, "Sorry, but we don't accept tips".

Courtney nodded and put the money back in her wallet. "Thank you, Mr. Weldon. I'll be sure to ask".

She walked into the large open lobby and up to the front desk where a woman was copying papers behind. She glanced up as Courtney approached. "Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, Courtney Fallon checking in".

The woman nodded and began typing on her computer, after some time the woman sighed. "I'm sorry miss but there seems to be a problem".

Courtney rubbed her temples, "What kind of problem?"

The woman looked apologetically as she handed Courtney her room key. "The upstairs rooms are being remodeled, so we had to group some people together. So, I'm sorry to say that you will be sharing a room with someone else".

Courtney sighed, "And who might that be?"

"Hello there, sweetheart".

* * *

><p>DW: oo i wonder who it is? hahaha i think we all know!<p>

but stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of this story! next week!

and i'm warning you now. there will be a few lemons in this story dnt worry i'll give heads up before i write any further.

well review people! :)

peace and love,

DW


	4. Chapter 4

But never fear I am back with another chapter!

Happy reading :)

* * *

><p>"Hey there sweetheart," a voice floated over Courtney's shoulder.<p>

Courtney cursing silently under her breath, turned around slowly to face what she hoped to be a figment of her imagination. But there he stood. The man from the plane, the man with the horrid green mohawk, the man who annoyed the hell out of her through the whole flight, the man who read her like a book.

Courtney gasped and turned back around to the receptionist. "You can't place me with any other guest? Preferably a female?"

The woman sighed and looked down at her log book. Shaking her head she scanned down the list, "I'm sorry mon', but there isn't another woman here who isn't already paired up with a woman or a man. We will give full access to all of our amenities at no charge".

Courtney slammed her hand on the desk. "Look here, 'mon!" she mocked the woman's accent. "I am a lawyer and I will sue you and this entire hotel!".

The woman looked around, nervous, "Miss, you're causing a scene," the woman pushed the entry card towards Courtney and handed one to Duncan. Duncan purposely reached over Courtney to get the card. Courtney involuntarily breathed in Duncan's scent.

Courtney opened her mouth again but Duncan quickly placed his hand over her mouth and one hand on her waist. He began to pull her away from the desk. "Don't worry we'll be perfectly comfy cozy!" Duncan said. Courtney snickered and opened her mouth wide to bite down on Duncan's hand.

Duncan let out a yelp and released Courtney. She went flying back at the desk, wildly screaming at the receptionist. Duncan growled and with one swoop of his arm, hoisted Courtney up and over his shoulder.

"Put me down, you brute!" she hollered. "I will sue for sexual harassment!"

Duncan ignored her yelling and her occasional swings to his back with her tiny fists. He pointed towards a bell man standing near the elevator. "You. Give me a hand, will ya? Grab those bags and follow me to our room".

The bell man, frightened of the whole scene, immediately grabbed Courtney's bags and Duncans and placed them on a dolly. Duncan gave a head nod in the direction he needed to go and began walking down the hallway. Courtney had then given up, for Duncan's tight grip on her prevented her from doing anything else but make a fool out of herself.

Their room was on the first floor, room 116. It was located near the indoor/outdoor pool area as well as a vending machine area and ice maker. Once at the door, the bell man rushed to open the door and held it open for Duncan to carry Courtney in.

"Will you be needing anything else, sir?" The bell man asked.

Duncan looked around the large room. It had a fully equipped kitchen, large flat screen television, a huge living area. "Nope. I think me and the princess are good".

The bell man nodded and left to wheel in the cart. Duncan tipped the man and he promptly shut the door. "Those too are going to kill each other," he whispered to himself before walking back to the lobby.

Duncan, still carrying Courtney, checked out the entire room. "Hmph, you're going to like this, princess," Duncan said. "There's only one bed."

He walked into the bedroom and threw her onto the fuffy bed. He immediately trapped her with his arms. "Looks like we're going to become really good friends, babe".

Courtney gave him a sickening smile before steading her foot and landing it right between his legs. A loud yelp escaped Duncan's lips, as he sank into the bed next to her. Courtney sat up and crossed her legs and arms.

"I come here to have a 'relaxing' vacation and what do I get? Lucky me! I get to room with a insensitive, inhumane, annoying, pig for two weeks!" Courtney rubbed her temples, she could feel a headache coming on.

Duncan let out a whimper.

"I knew this was a terrible mistake," Courtney whispered to herself. "I should have never let Bridgette talk me into this".

"Mother of Mercy.." Duncan whimpered.

Courtney thought a moment and then got up to leave the room. She came back with her bags and a bottle of perscription medicine in her hands. Placing two pills in her palm, she threw them in her mouth and swallowed.

"I'm not going to survive." She told herself, quickly swallowing the pills. Duncan was still crouched over on the bed, trying to steady his breathing.

"Look, since I'm a lady, I should be the one to sleep in the bed. You can have the sofa-couch".

A loud exhale came as her reply. Courtney climbed back ontop of the bed and picked up the white nightstand telephone. She pressed zero for room service.

"Hello, can you deliver up a steak and mashpotatoes? And for dessert, I think I'll have the strawberry shortcake". After placing her order and being it being comfirmed to arrive in thirty minutes, Courtney flipped on the televison and with swift kick, pushed the still crouched over, Duncan onto the floor.

"Be sure as to let yourself out," she smirked and flipped to her favorite show.

* * *

><p>DW: It's been forever since I've updated so please show me some love and review!<p>

peace and love,

DW 


End file.
